Hard Luck Cafe'
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha expected a normal night in his family's New Orleans Cafe', but all that changed when a drenched and disheveled girl walked in. Filled with fun, humor, and a bit of drama. Rated for future chapters. :) InuxKag, SanxMiro, and RinxSessh
1. Chapter 1

Hard Luck Café

Life was always a little tough, and for a Japanese family moving to America, it got tougher. Now, add in the demons and half-demon scenario and you have InuYasha and his loving family.

New Orleans was a rather interesting town, and when they opened their own café, no one knew how much of a hit it would be. People from all walks of life wanted to come and hang out at the Hard Luck Café, if not for the food, then for the average comradery that came with InuYasha's crazy 'blended' family.

His mom, the human, would welcome everyone with a warm smile, even when they were dressed in the most outlandish Mardi Gras costumes. She was the heart and soul of the café and everyone knew it.

Staring at the framed image of his family, InuYasha brought a clawed hand up to lightly rub a finger against the cold glass where his mom was grinning from ear to ear. It was a quick and painless death, but her demise was like a pebble being thrown in a lake. The ripples of grief and loss were felt throughout the town, and they still had faithful regulars, but without her joyful spirit, it just wasn't the same, and eventually business started to slow down.

As with demon mating, his father passed at the same time, one mate never living without the other, so the business was left in InuYasha's hands.

Living upstairs made it hard to even fathom closing the place down, but he wouldn't do that anyway; his mom loved this place and he would never disrespect her by shutting it down.

"Another day another dollar, Mom. I hope you're proud of us."

He walked back over to work behind the counter when the front door flung open.

Turning around, he was about to greet the person and stopped. There in front of him was a disheveled young woman. Her dress was ripped, knees bloody, and she was dripping wet from the rain.

Instinctually, he hopped across the counter and pulled his jacket from the clothes rack, depositing it onto her slender shoulders. She hid her face behind the curtain of damp black locks.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

The girl nodded her head and squeaked out, "hot tea, please."

Setting her down on the bar stool, he made quick work of preparing the drink, and placed it in front of her.

She lifted it to her lips, hands shaking the whole way.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome."

Waiting a few more minutes, InuYasha felt a need to finally ask.

"So, what happened to you?"

It was that moment, she lifted her head and he gasped, before clinching his jaw in anger. The girl was gorgeous, but a giant whelp on her cheek marred her beautiful face.

Reaching down, he grabbed some ice from the freezer, and wrapped it in a wash cloth.

"Here, put this on your face. It will make it feel better and reduce the swelling."

The girl reached out and he saw the bruises on her wrists.

"Please tell me. What happened? Who did this to you?"

Looking up at him, washcloth firmly planted on her cheek, she sighed.

"I just wanted to experience New Orleans, but I was attacked. He tried to r-rape me, but I managed to get away."

"Is there anyone you want me to call for you?"

She shook her head, 'no'.

"Okay, a place I can drive you?"

She shook her head again.

"Come on, you got to have a place to sleep."

Searching his eyes, the girl shook her head furiously, "I don't want to go back there."

"Were you hurt at your place?"

"No, I just don't want to go back. My father has no regard for my feelings and I really want to be as far away from him as possible."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like, just don't plan to rob us or murder us in our sleep."

She giggled and he found it to be as beautiful as she was.

"By the way, what's your name?"

Standing up, the girl did a deep curtsey.

"My name is Kagome Hi-…just Kagome."

"I'm InuYasha, it's nice to meet you, Kagome."

Smiling, Kagome wrapped his jacket closer around her.

"InuYasha, would you possibly have a bath or shower I can use?"

He did his best to not think of how sexy she probably looked silhouetted by the curtain, steam all around her.

Shaking his head, he smirked.

"I have both, so whichever you prefer."

Walking to a back door, he motioned for her to follow.

Kagome didn't understand why, but she just knew she would be safe with him, and walked up a flight of stairs, which led to a red door.

"Home sweet home."

Opening it, InuYasha revealed his home to her. Thankful to see her eyes go wide and a smile so genuine and excited, InuYasha showed her each room before leading her to the bathroom.

"The hot water can be a little tricky, just leave it a little past the middle line, and it will get hot without scolding you. Oh! And there are towels right here in the linen closet."

He pointed to a door right next to him. Feeling so overwhelmed by his kindness, she launched herself at him and hugged him, so thankful that God led her to the Hard Luck Café.

"Thank you, InuYasha! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Wrapping his arms around her, he reveled in her warmth.

"It's my pleasure, Kagome."

Letting go, she gave him a quick smile before shutting the door to take her bath.

InuYasha knew girls took a while in the bathroom, so he was surprised to see her out and scampering into the other room in just a towel. Looking at the clock, he was impressed; fifteen minutes was quick for a girl. Of course, he smiled sadly as he thought of his mom slapping the back of his head for such a comment.

She peeked around the corner and smiled at him, "would you by chance have something I can wear?"

Racing off, he came back with one of his t-shirts and pajama pants with a draw string.

"Here you go. I'll be closing up downstairs."

Making his way back to the café, he ran a clawed hand through his hair, "what a strange turn of events. Maybe this is my chance to do some good for someone, like she used to all the time."

Flipping the sign over at the door, he turned the open sign off as well and locked the door before going back upstairs to see Kagome sitting with her knees up on the couch.

"Hey."

Turning her head to him, she smiled shyly, "hello."

Sitting down next to her, he turned the TV on, "want to watch a movie?"

Nodding her head, she looked at their options and chose a very well-known comedy. InuYasha chuckled, "this must be one of your favorites."

"I've never seen it."

"How's that?"

She shrugged, "my father would only allow me to watch certain things. Something about making sure I wasn't corrupted."

Very strange.

"Okay, well let's put the movie on then. I apologize if you get a little corrupted from it."

Giggling, she looked at the TV screen in anticipation, "I don't mind."

They watched the movie and InuYasha found he enjoyed it more than he ever had before as he glanced over at the joy on Kagome's face, genuinely laughing and having a great time. Once it was over, InuYasha got up and stretched, "well, as much as I would love to stay up with you, I've got to open the café tomorrow."

Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him, "InuYasha?"

He turned to her, "yeah?"

Face turning red, she tried to figure out how to say it, "could I maybe, stay here with you?"

Shocked but please, he smirked at her, "of course."

"But I don't want you to think I want to stay without paying or anything, so could I help you in the café?"

"Kagome, you don't have to pay to stay here."

Standing up, she nodded, "I understand, but I want to repay your kindness."

"Have you ever been a waitress before?"

She looked down for a second before jerking her head up, "no, but I'm a quick learner. Please InuYasha."

Gazing into her deep twilight blue eyes, he sighed.

"Alright, tomorrow you shadow me."

"Shadow you?"

"Yeah, follow me around like a shadow…it's a business term."

She looked pensive for a moment before beaming at him.

"Okay! I'll shadow you."

He knew she was older, maybe eighteen, but her mannerisms seemed more like a child sometimes…very sheltered.

"Great, you can have the guest room, and I suggest you also get some sleep."

Smiling wide, she hopped off the couch and walked over to the spare room, glancing back at him with her hands on the door frame, "goodnight, InuYasha."

When she slipped inside, he started wondering who this girl was. Her father was so strict she couldn't watch comedies, and she didn't know normal business terminology, which means she never held a job before. All he did know; tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome woke up to her new surroundings and smiled as she thought of the sweet and kind café owner. Turning over, she gasped as she saw the clothes, shoes, and makeup laid out for her. He was very thoughtful, not just the cute waitress outfit and casual dress, but knowing she would want to cover up the bruise on her face too.

"I have a good feeling about today."

InuYasha finished brewing the coffee and blew on it a little as he waited for Kagome. Said girl walked down the stairs in her new white uniform with pink piping and twirled in front of him, "what do ya think?"

His mouth dropped as he turned to look; she was absolutely gorgeous!

"You uh, it's uh, …. good."

The way he stuttered and the red tinting his cheeks, she knew he liked it and beamed at him, "what's that you got there?"

Glancing down at the food, he grinned, "breakfast, since we have to eat before the customers get here."

She sat down next to him and looked over her shoulder, "who comes to cut the food?"

"Um, no one, we tend to just do that ourselves."

Feeling embarrassed, she grabbed the knife and sawed into her sausage patty before taking a bite, moaning at the flavor, "what is this? It's absolutely mouth-watering!"

InuYasha stopped digging in and halted her movements, "wait a second, you don't know what a sausage is? Do you recognize anything on your plate?"

Looking down, she smiled, "those are eggs."

"Right, and what's this strip of meat called?"

He lifted up a piece of bacon and she studied it, "um, I don't really know."

Dropping it, he looked at her incredulously, "how do you not know basic foods?"

Clasping her hands in her lap, she frowned.

"I've been bred my whole life to be a wife one day, and I was only allowed to eat certain foods so I would be healthy and not get fat, as my father 'lovingly' put it. So, I have a strict diet of fruits, vegetables, chicken and fish; I know other things exist, but I was never introduced to any them. It may be hard to believe, but I've never been exposed to anything else. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

He grabbed her arms, which made her jerk her head up to look at him, "this is great! That means I can introduce you to all the things you've never had before!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! How about this, you make a list of things you've always wanted to do, eat, read, watch, all of it, and I'll make sure we get it done."

"Will you be there to enjoy those things with me?"

Such an innocent question, but if he was honest, he wouldn't mind enjoying everything with her, "yep, I'm all yours."

His wording caught them both off guard and Kagome smiled shyly, "no jealous girlfriends to worry about then?"

Was she interested in him? Nah, she's just curious, that's all, "nope, and we'll be with each other all day and night unless you have other plans."

Shaking her head furiously, she stared with wide rich blue eyes, "no other plans at all."

InuYasha spent that morning teaching her all kinds of things when his brother and Sister-In-Law came in. Rin waved wildly at the hanyou, "InuYasha!"

Jerking to their direction, he waved them over so they could meet the new addition, "Kagome, this is my half-brother, Sesshomaru and his lovely human wife, Rin. They own half of the café with me."

Curtsying low in respect, she gave her formal greeting, "how do you do."

Rin's mouth opened, only seeing that sort of greeting in the families of very powerful men, "doing great! So, Kagome, where are you from?"

Startled, the raven-haired girl clasped her hands in front of her, "um, all over really, but my birthplace is Tokyo."

Smiling at Kagome, Rin elbowed her husband and he bowed, "nice to meet you, Kagome."

Before things could become awkward, a little kitsune child ran in and hopped onto InuYasha's head, "good morning!"

Seeming annoyed, the hanyou plucked the little boy with a puffy tail, off his head and sat him down in a chair, "did you come here to start something, Shippou?"

The little kitsune crossed his arms and pouted, "why do you always think that when I come over?"

"Because last time you started a food fight with some customer's kids, before that you put some of your crying mushrooms in the soup and it tasted terrible, then you-"

"Okay! I get your point!"

Kagome smiled wide and giggled at them, drawing unknowing attention to herself. Shippou stared with a blush, "who's she?"

"This is Kagome, and she's my new waitress. Kagome, this mischievous runt is Shippou, Rin and Sesshomaru's adopted son."

Lightly poking his nose, she beamed at him, "nice to meet such a cute little thing like you."

He reddened even more, "hey! Don't treat me like a kid! I'm a great fox demon!"

Smiling apologetically, she leaned over with her arms behind her, "I'm so sorry to have offended you, Shippou. Please forgive me, you're just so cute."

Having a beauty like her say such things, Shippou puffed his chest out and grinned, "I can forgive you this time, just don't let it happen again."

InuYasha pulled Kagome away by her shoulders and glared at him, "Kagome is my employee and you don't have a right to talk to her like that, runt."

The little Kitsune turned to Rin, "Mom, can I stay here for the day?"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow, "that is what you want? What about staying with Lady Kaede and seeing Sukiyomi?"

Glaring at his hanyou uncle, Shippou leaped into Kagome's arms, "I like it here more."

Suddenly, InuYasha felt a possessiveness rise up and yanked him out of her arms, "what do you think you're doing, cozying up to Kagome like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? When I'm older, I'm going to marry her."

Taken back, everyone stared at him, but Kagome smiled gently at him, "Shippou, I'm very flattered, but you should find someone your age, after all, I'll be old and unfit to be a bride by the time you're of age to marry."

Sighing, he agreed, "I guess you're right."

"Good, now tell me about Sukiyomi."

"What about her?"

InuYasha set him down on the table as Kagome spoke, "what's she like?"

"Well, she's nice, kinda quiet but she always does good deeds without others knowing, and she's really pretty."

"So, do you like her?"

"She's a good friend of mine."

"Then spend time with her while you can. Don't waste a single moment of this life by passing up chances. Who knows…maybe you two will get married one day."

That thought made Shippou feel embarrassed, but he didn't mind the idea, "she'd make a pretty bride."

"I'm sure she would."

Hopping off the table, Shippou jumped onto Rin's shoulder, "let's go see Sukiyomi."

As they walked out, InuYasha found himself smiling knowingly at her, which made Kagome turned around to looked at him, "what?"

"I see what you did there. Smart thinking."

"I read a book once that had a similar situation in it and thought I'd give it a try. It was the only book someone snuck in for me to read without my father's consent, but then…"

"Then what?"

He saw a shadow pass over her eyes, "my servant girl, Yui, was severely punished for it and the book was destroyed."

"Your father hurt her?"

"Yes, because she broke the rules."

He almost hated asking, but felt a need to know.

"How did he punish her?"

Without realizing it, a single tear fell from her eye, "she was beaten and whipped, then sent to another station. The girl that took her place would fill me in on how she was doing, but I knew it was my fault she was hurt."

Leaning against the counter, he furrowed his brow, "how can your father get away with treating people like this, including his own daughter?"

"All I know is that my father is a very important person."

"But, why all the rules on you, and why get so angry for you reading a book?"

She didn't answer because she had no answer to give, and something clicked for the hanyou. This girl was being bred for someone, and her father was going to benefit from the union; perhaps he was in the underground. If so, then Kagome would be in danger if she had stayed there.

"Kagome, I think it's safe to say you're better off here with me than back with that monster."

Jerking her head to him, she couldn't stop the small blush, "I…I feel the same way."

He smiled and moved an unruly strand of hair away from her eye, tucking it behind her ear, "as long as you're with me, I'll protect you and never let him have you back."

The gesture and words touched her heart more than she would ever admit and she smiled, "yes, let me stay by your side."

After their moment, Kagome 'shadowed' him, listening to him make light conversation as he took customers' orders before going to the back and making it. She was mesmerized by all he could do, but was so confused as to why he didn't have more help, until she noticed the small number of customers that came. He didn't need any help.

Once InuYasha closed everything up, she sat down and stretched, "that was a nice day."

Locking the front, he turned to her, "it could have been better."

"How so?"

He walked over to a framed picture on the wall, "this place used to be really busy all the time."

"What happened?"

Glancing over at her sweet face, he smiled in spite of the pain in his chest, "my mother and father passed away about six months ago and this place has been slowly dwindling down ever since."

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, also looking at the picture, "you're all so happy."

"We were."

It was a short comment, but she could hear the sorrow in it and lightly touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Turning from the picture, he gave Kagome a small smile, "it's okay, I have a feeling that things are gonna start looking up."

She blushed and started walking to the back door, "come on, let's go home. I have a whole list of movies that I'm dying to see."

Watching her walk off, he smiled softly, "this girl is something else."

Following at her, they sat on the couch and binged on a few great classics before nodding off in front of the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks were filled with lessons and new experiences for Kagome as her dear employer and friend taught and showed her so many new things.

One particular night, Kagome helped close up, humming to herself as she cleaned the tables, "today was pretty great!"

Chuckling at her, InuYasha leaned on the counter in front of the table she was cleaning, "you're just happy because that little kid gave you a flower."

The raven-haired girl sat down and sighed in happiness, "he was so adorable! Even his mom thought it was the cutest thing when he picked the daisy outside and gave it to me. That little boy is gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up."

"As long as he doesn't fawn over you like Shippou did."

Biting her bottom lip, she turned to face him, "did that bother you?"

His mouth worked for a few seconds before he scoffed, "why would that bother me? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything."

Chancing a glance at her, he saw Kagome purse her lips together and tilt her head up a little, "no, I'm not. So, the fancies of a little boy should not be your concern."

Ouch. He deserved that as he watched Kagome storm off upstairs. InuYasha groaned in irritation, but not at Kagome… at himself. Why would he make such a ridiculous and hurtful comment?

"A man would have to be completely insane not to want her…including me."

Locking the front door, he made his way upstairs to see Kagome in her comfy clothes they bought that past weekend, holding her knees while on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

She glanced over at him, "what's so strange is that I don't even know why it upset me."

Standing up, InuYasha grabbed the sheet of paper they kept on the fridge, "let's see, are you in the mood for a comedy, action, horror, or romance?"

Kagome smiled, "let's do a romance tonight."

The next morning, InuYasha woke up to something on his chest and glanced down to see Kagome sleeping soundly on top of him. It was shocking, but not unpleasant as he softly ran his clawed hand through her rich silken tresses.

Glancing at his phone, he closed his eyes again, since they still had a few hours before needing to wake up.

Kagome moaned as she snuggled further into his warmth, and he couldn't stop the little smile, "if we go ahead and get up, then I might be able to make something extra special for you."

The raven-haired girl opened her eyes slowly and flushed from embarrassment before sitting up, "something special?"

Grinning wide, InuYasha stood up and stretched, "get dressed and I'll see you downstairs."

Reaching for her uniform in the closet, she banged her leg on something and jerked the wardrobe, causing a book to fall from the top shelf. She lifted it and opened to the first page, "this is…"

After the eggs benedict was done, InuYasha opened the waffle iron and popped out two perfectly golden waffles, anxious to see Kagome's expression when he heard her coming down.

Turning around, he gave her a big smile, "ever had a waffle?"

Kagome stood there holding the book to her chest and smiled softly, "I don't believe so, but a lot of people have ordered them."

Sitting down, she bit her lip, "um, InuYasha?"

"Yeah."

"I found this."

She placed the book on the table between them, and he glanced at it, "a book?"

"Not just any book. It's your mom's dream journal."

He tilted his head slightly, "like the ones people use to write down their dreams when they wake up?"

"No, more like her goals and hopes for her life."

Running his hand over the cover, he smiled sadly, "how did you find it?"

Blushing a little, she laughed awkwardly, "good ole clumsiness strikes again. It fell out of the closet when I was reaching for my uniform, anyway, I think you should open it."

Doing just that, his eyes widened as he thumbed through the elaborate scrapbooked pages, "wow, she had a lot of cool ideas."

"I especially love the one about the café."

A few more pages in and InuYasha found what she was talking about, "a complete renovation? I didn't know Mom wanted to do that."

Smiling wide, Kagome put her hand on top of his, "I think we should do it. I know it's a long shot, but maybe doing the renovation and giving the place a new look will help bring new customers and we'd be busy again."

Gazing into her vibrant blue eyes, he squeezed her hand and gave her a tender smile, "why do you care so much?"

That was easy, "because I care about you and this café. You both have come to mean a lot to me and I know what it's like to live in a world with no joy; it's something I would never wish on someone so kind and compassionate as you."

They continued looking into each other's eyes and moved closer, neither one comprehending what was happening, until they were a breath away. Kagome instinctually licked her lips, "Inu…Yasha?"

She whispered his name, lightly caressing his lips with her gentle breath. The hanyou closed their distance and lightly pressed his lips against hers, surprising both of them before she quickly pulled away and turned from him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

Glancing up at him, she had bright red cheeks and gulped audibly before speaking, "you didn't, it's just… that-it was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes, is it so hard to believe?"

Grinning, he shrugged, "not really, you just keep surprising me. It's not a bad thing, in fact, I like it."

Before they could say anymore, the front door opened and both turned to see who it was. The newcomer looked around with a smile as he noticed the empty seats, "business as usual, aye half-breed?"


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha clenched his jaw, "what do you want, Ookami?"

Taking a seat, the wolf demon raised his legs up on the table, "just came by for some breakfast… and my rent."

Kagome stood up, grabbed her memo pad and pen, then walked over to take his order, "what would you like?"

Looking her up and down, the wolf demon gave her a fangy smile, "you, naked in my bed."

"What?!"

Kagome felt unable to move as he sat up and ran his hand up her leg, but stopped short as the hanyou jacked him up by his collar and practically snarled in his face, "don't you ever lay a hand on her again! Now, get out of my café or else I'll have you crawling back to your building, bloody and beaten!"

Raising a brow at InuYasha, the wolf demon smirked, "I am Koga Ookami and along with kicking your ass into a deep coma, I can also have you sued and take this place by force, instead of waiting for you to go under. Now, you will unhand me, mutt."

InuYasha growled again, until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, "InuYasha, please don't fight anymore. Just let him go… he isn't worth losing everything."

Listening to her, he took a deep breath and dropped Koga, "I think it's best if you leave."

Koga straightened out his collar, "I'll leave when I get my money."

As InuYasha walked over to get the money in the back, Koga smiled down at the girl, "you look very familiar."

"I don't go anywhere, so I doubt that."

"No, you definitely look like someone I know… what family are you from?"

Thankfully, InuYasha came back and she scooted over to his side as he shoved the money into his hands, "if that's it, then leave."

When Koga was about to walk out, he overhead them talking.

"Come on, Kagome, let's finish breakfast."

Kagome?

Smiling wide, he whistled to himself as he got on the phone, "yes, I'd like to speak to Naraku."

Kagome took a bite of the waffle and moaned to herself, "oh my goodness! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it!"

"You should try it with the syrup."

Dipping a piece in, she took a bite and he loved how her eyes lit up, "wow! I've never tasted anything like this!"

Resting his head on his hand propped on the table, he gazed at her happily chowing down, "you're so cute."

Kagome paused in mid-bite and blushed, "why do you say that?"

"You're just so innocent and real in your reaction to things."

"Is there another way to be?"

"Well, yeah, I've known a lot of girls to be pretty two-faced and fake."

She stared, confused at what he meant, and finished eating the waffle, "I'm just me, so I don't know who else to be."

Yeah, one of her best qualities.

"Kagome, what do you want to do today?"

Looking around, she turned back to him.

"Don't we need to work?"

"Tuesdays are always slow, so I'd actually save money by not being open today."

Biting her lip, she nodded her head, "okay! I would really love to go to the mall."

Wow, that was such a simple and easy request.

"Sure, so…it's a date."

He stood up and locked the front door, flipping the open sign to close before racing up the stairs. Kagome was left there, face red and mouth open; did he really say date? Crap! She'd never been on a date, or out with a guy and no chaperon.

Walking upstairs, she scratched her head, realizing she had nothing to wear!

"InuYasha!"

He ran into her room, "what is it?! What's wrong?!"

"I don't have anything to wear but my uniform."

Practically in tears, she slumped on the bed, "when I was home, everything was planned for me, even the clothes I wear. I don't know what I'm doing without someone helping me. How pathetic is that?"

Sitting down next to her, InuYasha placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head towards him, wiping her tears away, "I'm here to help you, and you're not pathetic. It's not your fault they sheltered you so much, so don't ever feel sorry for yourself or blame yourself for it, okay?"

Gazing into his caring golden orbs, Kagome smiled softly and nodded, "okay, but I still don't have anything to wear."

"Then it's a good thing we're going to the mall."

He stood up and offered his hand to her, "let's go."

When they arrived at the mall and went inside, Kagome's eyes lit up like a kid's first time at Disney World. Looking around, she had no idea where to go first, "InuYasha, where would a girl like me go?"

Scanning the stores he saw, the hanyou grinned and pointed, "you have American Eagle, which is good for comfort and style, Express is stylish and classy, Forever 21, H&M, really they're all good women's stores, according to my Sister-in-law."

"Could we go to all of them?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her into every store she saw. Kagome giggled at some of the strange clothes and couldn't figure out how to put some of the more complicated ones on.

Holding her bags, InuYasha saw her stop in front of one store he never thought she'd be into, "Hot Topic?"

"It looks fun, and they have really cool t-shirts, from what I can see."

"Sure, let's go in."

Surprisingly, she got a lot of band and anime shirts, with some cute and edgy dresses.

"InuYasha, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, I had a lot of fun with you today, and I would say the shopping is over, but there's one store left we need to go to."

"Where?"

Glancing down at her feet, he shook his head, "you could wear tennis shoes all the time, but you may want some dressy shoes too."

Going into a shoe store, she immediately gravitated to a pair of combat boots, "these are so awesome!"

"You never cease to amaze me."

She got a nice pair of nude heels, black ankle boots, and cork-heel sandals, along with the black leather combat boots. Going into one of the restrooms in the mall, Kagome walked out in a knee-length fitted on top and loose on bottom, dress with roses and skulls on a cream-colored background. InuYasha stared and drooled at how hot she looked, especially with those combat boots on.

"How is it?"

"Wow."

Giggling, she walked up to him and blushed as she smiled brightly, "this is the first time in my life, that I feel like myself. Thank you, InuYasha."

He gave her a sexy smirk and offered his arm, "it's a pleasure, now, let's go on our date."

Looping her arm through his, she tilted her head in confusion, "but I thought this was the date."

"More like the prequal to it. I was thinking of showing you an art gallery."

He loved the way her eyes widened with childish curiosity and excitement. Making sure all her bags were in his arms, he walked them out to his car, and what he hoped was a great date for her.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling and looking over at the very handsome and kind hanyou next to her. He was so sweet and thoughtful towards her, and she thanked God she ran into his café that night.

Stopping in front of a large beige building, Kagome furrowed her brows, "this place in an art gallery?"

Chuckling, he got out and opened the door for her, "they like the whole 'diamond in the rough' idea for it. You must go inside to be in awe and wonder."

She laughed at him as he did a goofy voice for that last part, "this is so exciting."

InuYasha led them in and let Kagome take lead, wanting her to explore and find things she loved, wanting her to experience life at her pace.

There were so many different arrays of colors in each painting. The first artist did post-apocalyptic paintings. InuYasha explained what that meant and the possible symbolism behind them. The next artist dabbled in abstracts and Kagome just shook her head, completely baffled by any form of meaning. It was so much to take in, all the different artists and styles, but she soaked it up like a dry sponge, gaining knowledge and perspective with each little stroke and nuance.

"It's so hard to believe this all came from someone's imagination."

InuYasha looked at the painting, a galaxy unlike any in existence, with the zodiacs coming to life in vibrant and colorful, almost tribal designs.

"Art is a great way for people to express their feelings and emotions. You can release pent up anger, or even the pain of a love that's broken your heart. I'll make sure to take you to next month's exhibit; that one will have sculptures in it, very weird and interesting."

Smiling softly, she sighed, "I would like that very much."

They were almost through the whole building, all but one artist.

Moving to that section, Kagome gasped as she saw the paintings, "how?"

"How what?"

She slowly walked in and studied the paintings in horror, tears forming in her eyes, "InuYasha?"

The shakiness in her voice made him wrap his arm around her shoulders, "what's wrong?"

Walking up to one of the paintings, she lifted her trembling hand, "it's me."

He looked from her to the painting, "it does look like you."

"No! It is me! That's my sleep gown from when I was ten."

Going to the next one, she wiped her eyes, "this is me at thirteen. I was told to go play in the garden. I never knew someone was watching me."

Each one she could tell a story, but the final one even had InuYasha angry; it was the way she looked now, and she was in front of her mirror, head slightly tilted down with a forlorn expression, but she was in her lingerie, holding a wedding dress up to the front of her.

"Do you know who the artist is, Kagome?"

Looking down at the plaque, she cupped her hand over her mouth, "how could he?"

"Who, your father?"

"No… the man I've been trained for."

InuYasha read the plaque and growled, "Bankotsu Banryu will not find you."

They left quickly after that and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, feeling violated.

"How could they have captured those moments? I was alone in some of them, so how?"

"I have a theory, but you won't like it."

"I already don't like this situation, so just tell me."

Taking a big breath, he pulled up to the café and leaned over to look at her, "it's possible there were cameras around when you didn't know it, like hidden all around your home."

"You were right."

"About?"

She gripped her arms tighter around herself, "I don't like that idea."

Getting out, he opened her door and waited for her to get out before wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping boundaries by hugging you like this, but I want you to know you have me. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, no matter the situation, and I just want you to feel safe with me."

His arms around her, the gentle way he spoke to her, and the warmth of his body, had her relaxing instantly as she closed her eyes and lifted her arms to go around his waist.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, neither one speaking, because they didn't need to. All that needed to be said or conveyed was shown in their loving embrace.

Kagome learned about a lot of things in the short time she was with InuYasha, but maybe it was time for him to learn about her life… all of it.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go inside."

Letting her go, he reached down to hold her hand and smiled, "sounds good. I'll make us a late lunch."

As they walked inside, someone just across the street, had their tablet out and was recorded everything.

"You're being a naughty girl, Kagome."


End file.
